The Proteomics Shared Resource offers state-of-the-art, user-friendly mass spectrometry-based resources to support Cancer Institute members. In addition to providing facilities and services, the Shared Resource enables education, methods development and new applications, designed to meet the rapidly evolving needs of cancer researchers. The Shared Resource operates under the direction of Dr. Allis Chien, with oversight by an interdisciplinary faculty advisory committee. It currently occupies 2200 sq ft of space in a convenient, accessible central campus location, and employs six staff scientists in addition to Dr. Chien. The Shared Resource houses 14 mass spectrometers and associated instrumentation; these include single quadrupole, ion trap, triple quadrupole, Q-TOF and Orbitrap mass spectrometers, with appropriate chromatography front ends. In-house proteomics data processing capabilities include Proteome Discoverer, Mascot, Scaffold, Byonic, Skyline, PEAKS and MaxQuant. Annual operating costs are $1.2M. The facility operates on a cost-recovery basis, with ongoing expenses recovered primarily through user fees. Since 2009, over 80 SCI members have used the Shared Resource. Future goals include the implementation of newly installed MS instrumentation, expansion of protein network analysis and quantitative proteomics services, and enhancement of bioinformatics capabilities. Services provided include: peptide and protein identification, characterization of post-translational modifications, protein quantitation, biomarker verification and metabolic studies. In addition, the Proteomics Shared Resource seeks to educate the Stanford research community on how their research can be enhanced and improved by MS methods. With the availability of quality on campus mass spectrometry support, researchers become more involved with experimental design, data analysis, and results interpretation, developing a real understanding of the MS results. Close proximity between the facility and campus research laboratories promotes interactions between researchers and the Proteomics team. These interactions are mutually beneficial and can lead to new paths of research investigation. Stanford researchers have come to expect and value this type of support from the Shared Resource; Cancer Institute members use this Shared Resource frequently, with half of all usage in FY2014 from members.